Freakin Sex Juice
by nugget-basket
Summary: Sam gets hit with some "sex juice" as Gabriel likes to call it, and it's up to him to sort this sexy mess out. Sabriel smut, implied Destiel.


/This is a Sabriel fic, WARNING: Heavily rated xD I made it one of those sex pollen thingies cause I do like those. Leave a kudos, Review, etc etc, thank you! Lemme know in the comments if you want a sequel or whatever hehe/

"I hate witches." Dean complained grumpily as they picked their way through a tiny, trashed apartment. The blonde witch lay dead near the green couch of what used to be a living room, and now looked like a tornado had blown through it.

"C'mon Dean, we gotta get all this stuff to Bobby. Witch stuff isn't safe lying around here." Sam reminded his brother, sorting through the junk in the witch's bedroom. He noticed a small safe by the side of the bed which had a few hex symbols scrawled on the side in red paint. He motioned for his brother to come over, and pointed it out.

"Do you think we'll need a combination?" Dean asked.

"Probably." Sam scratched his chin. "I wonder if she has it lying around here somewhere?"

"I think they're a little bit smarter than that Sammy." Dean laughed, as Sam picked up the only spell book lying on the bedside table. Flipping through the pages, Sam stopped at the back of the book to a page that was empty save for four numbers. Smirking, Sam held up the combination to his brother.

"Well, isn't it our lucky day." Dean grumbled, keying in the numbers for the electronic safe. In it, they found the usual stuff: herbs, hex bags, bones, and other weird shit that witches used typically in their spells and potions. Among that, though, Sam reached into the back of the safe and pulled out a tiny vial filled with what looked like mercury. It was a shimmering, silvery, yet dense liquid that swirled slightly in the glass container, and Sam could not, for the life of him, figure out what it was.

Hearing Dean padding around somewhere in the next room, he carefully uncorked the bottle and eyed the substance within. He did not, in the least, expect it to suddenly transform into dust and flow out of the vial, swirling around his head, clogging up his breathing passage. Hacking, Sam dropped the vial, hearing it smash against the wood floor. Clasping his throat, he gagged, desperately choking for air.

"Sam!" Dean's voice was painfully loud in Sam's ears, and he held up a palm to Dean, breathing in deep. Clearing his throat, he looked at his brother through watering eyes.

"What happened?" Then he passed out.

When Sam came to, he felt uncomfortably hot, like his skin was heating up beyond belief. Struggling out of the sheets he'd been wrapped in, he raised his head, looking around for Dean. He felt weird and restless. He pulled himself to his feet, noticing that he was back in their motel room. Contrary to all the other times he'd been knocked out, Sam felt great. In fact, he felt fantastic. A pleasant tingling sensation made itself known in his groin, and Sam absentmindedly rubbed his crotch. A jolt of pleasure rushed through him, and Sam licked his lips, smiling.

"Sammy, what the hell." Dean groaned exasperatedly. Sam spun around to see Dean in the doorway.

"Dean." Sam was struggling to speak coherently. He felt suffocated by a lusty fog, and all he could think about was the need that was filling him, penetrating his consciousness. "There's something wrong with me."

"I've been trying to research it, but I can't find anything that fits your symptoms." Dean explained, concern lining his forehead.

"Call…Cas…" Sam managed, digging his nails into his thighs, and gasping when even that sent a spark to his groin.

"Right right, good thinking." Dean flushed, and called upon the angel. "Hey Cas, we need you. Get your ass down here."

Sam found himself thinking about Castiel's ass, torn between horniness and disgust. Castiel was after all, Dean's lover or boyfriend or whatever the hell they were. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"You called me, Dean." Castiel phrased it as a statement-question as he was wont to do, his trenchcoat settling around his shins.

"There's something wrong with Sam." Dean told Castiel. Sam could barely even pay attention. All his attention was focused on the sweet friction of his jeans against his trapped cock. Dean took a moment to wrap his arms around Castiel and give him a quick peck on the cheek. He hadn't seen the angel in days.

"Certainly looks like it." Oh great, now Gabriel was here too. Sam's gaze flicked to the honey-like hair, picturing his hands running through those silky strands.

"Woah Sammy boy." Gabriel chuckled. "Somebody's been hit with some good old sex juice."

"Sex juice?" Dean scowled, relinquishing his hold on Castiel and folding his arms over his chest.

"He means a libido spell, Dean." Castiel told him. Through all this, Sam was biting his lip, holding on for dear life to the last shred of his dignity that was preventing him from humping the bed.

"Shit!" Dean's eyes flicked to Sam, torn between amusement and concern. "Will he be okay?"

"If your brother here doesn't orgasm in 12 hours, he's a goner." Gabriel diagnosed.

"So can he just rub one off himself?" Dean enquired.

"Nope." Gabriel snickered. "Doesn't work that way."

"So, we'll get him a hooker!" Dean said, desperately.

Castiel shook his head. "Given his current state, that would be dangerous. He would lose all control."

"I'll take care of this." Gabriel told them, gravely.

"What?" Dean hissed.

"Get him out of here, little bro." Gabriel winked at Castiel. "Go get yourselves a honeymoon suite in Las Vegas, on me." With a snap of his fingers, they were alone.

"C'mon Sam." Gabriel sat down next to him. "You gotta do this."

"What are you gonna do…?" Sam asked, trying hard not to think about Gabriel naked and riding him.

"Have sex. I thought that was obvious." Gabriel grinned.

Opening his eyes, Sam took in Gabriel's rumpled form, realizing for the first time, how attractive the angel was. Gabriel moved toward him slowly, the way one would approach an untrusting animal. All it took was for Gabriel to touch him, and every sliver of self control that Sam possessed vanished. He threw his body at Gabriel, hands everywhere, feeling the archangel up, biting, licking, caressing.

"Gabriel, clothes." Sam bit out, and in an instant felt cool air wash over his naked body. Pushing Gabriel down on the bed, he swirled his tongue around the hardened bud of his nipple, loving the way the angel quaked below him. "God, you're so hot."

Gabriel inhaled sharply as Sam sucked on the skin at the base of his neck, leaving a mark that blushed pink. He laced his fingers through Sam's thick hair as he trailed hot kisses down his stomach.

"Sasquatch." Gabriel's voice was strangled but filled with authority. "You need to fuck me."

"Gabriel," Sam paused, letting his fingers rest on the fine hairs that lined Gabriel's lower abdomen. "Are you sure about this?"

"You can't hurt me, kiddo." Gabriel smiled at him, beatifically, stroking his hair gently.

"I'm going to make you come." Sam whispered, nibbling on his earlobe, purring in satisfaction as Gabriel gasped. Sam loved the feel of Gabriel's stiff cock jutting against his pelvis. Getting down on his knees, he took Gabriel's cock, which was already leaking pre-come, into his mouth. He went all the way down, sucking hard, rewarded with a moan from Gabriel. The Archangel began to thrust into Sam's mouth and he curled a hand around the base, letting Gabriel fuck his mouth. With his other hand, he lazily stroked his own dick which was aching to be within Gabriel's hot, tight little ass.

"Gabriel…." Sam groaned, literally in pain because of how much he needed to fuck. Understanding this, Gabriel went down on all fours.

"Do it, Sam."

Without thinking, Sam pushed his cock deep inside Gabriel, screaming in utter relief and pleasure. He began to thrust, developing a quick, insanely wonderful rhythm. Gabriel moaned, jerking himself off, feeling the pleasure inside him, as Sam hit his prostate over and over again, build and build until he knew he was inches away from orgasm. Sam gripped Gabriel's sides tightly, ramming into him, loving the feel of the other man's ass contracting around his throbbing member. His thrusts began to get more haphazard as he felt himself close to orgasm. Throwing back his head, Sam came with a strangled cry, and with one final push, filled Gabriel with hot come. Gabriel too was pushed over the edge, gasping, as the hot liquid spurted out of his cock and onto the carpet.

Sam disengaged himself and lay back on the motel rug, panting heavily. He could think clearly now, and the haze had left his brain. He watched Gabriel stand up, with a heavy feeling in his heart, one he could not really place.

"Gabriel…"

"Sam?" Gabriel looked down at him, his face unreadable.

"Thank you." Sam whispered, not knowing quite what to say.

"It wasn't exactly awful for me kiddo." Gabriel smiled wryly.

Sam didn't say anything for a moment, but then cleared his throat and murmured hoarsely. "You didn't kiss me."

"What?" Gabriel was pretty damn surprised.

"You didn't _kiss _me Gabriel." Sam told him, his eyes wet. "Did it mean nothing to you?"

"Sam…I thought it didn't mean anything to you." Gabriel clarified, his green eyes wide.

Sam simply forced himself to get up and tottered unsteadily into Gabriel's arms. Gabriel linked his arms around the hunter's waist, keeping him upright, peering worriedly into Sam's flushed face. Simply slipping his arms around Gabriel, Sam pressed his lips to the angel's. He kissed him with all the tenderness and love he could muster, and he knew Gabriel could sense it.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Gabe." Sam kissed him again, loving the sugary, candy-sweet taste of Gabriel's lips.

"What say we go for round two?" Gabriel suggested, winking as he held up a bottle of edible chocolate lube.

Sam kissed his forehead. "I'm thinking that sounds amazing right about now."


End file.
